


love advice

by ryuuzaou



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, even if hes ace as hell... .. he deserves seeing healthy love, misono has been thru so much he deserves to see a cute easy lil love unfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuuzaou/pseuds/ryuuzaou
Summary: “That’s the thing!” Mahiru cuts in, hands smacking the table. “It isn’t complicated! In fact, it’s so simple, it scared me! That’s why I want advice!”“Your problem,” Misono says, “is that you don’t have a problem.”Mahiru slumps. "I guess?"





	love advice

**Author's Note:**

> hoenstly i just wrote this so i could have misono be like "BACK INMY DAY LOVE WAS SOMETHING WE WALKED UPHILL IN THE SNOW THERE AND HOME LOVE IS LIKE 'NAM BUDDY BOY" and have mahiru be like "wait no"

“I have a problem.” 

“What makes you think I’ll help you with it?”

“I don’t know, you’re the Eve of Lust, who’s kinda also known as All of Love, so I just—”

“It’s a  _ love problem?”  _ Misono groans, rubbing his eyes. “I can already feel a migraine.” 

Mahiru crosses his legs on the floor, then drops his head, planting his cheek on the table. “I don’t know what to do, Misono. Where’s Lily?”

“If you want advice about love, ask Licht,” Misono says, ignoring the question. “He and Lawless seem to be getting along  _ famously _ .” 

“The sarcasm in that word alone was heavier than you are soaking wet,” Mahiru grumbles, flicking a neatly stacked pile of solitaire cards, just because he can.

Misono purses his lips and glares, then heaves a sigh. “Look,” he says, “you like simple things. Obviously.”

“Obviously,” Mahiru repeats in agreement, sitting up in hopes of some usable advice.

“Well, you’re out of luck, because nothing about love is simple.” The way he says it is snappy, edged with a tone even sharper. “You heard my story, didn’t you? All the love that I was involved in was a mess. I—”

Lily’s appearance is sudden, but not exactly unexpected by Mahiru, though this seems to be the opposite case for Misono, who jumps. “My Misono senses were telling me he was about to become self-deprecating,” Lily announces, though he was probably just eavesdropping around a corner. He places a hand over Misono’s mouth, wincing slightly when the boy bites his palm in retaliation. “Love  _ is  _ complicated,” he agrees sagely, ignoring Misono’s attempts to pull away his hand. “The things you thought you knew fly out the window when you realize you’re in love.”

“That’s the  _ thing! _ ” Mahiru cuts in, hands smacking the table. “It  _ isn’t  _ complicated! In fact, it’s so simple, it scared me! That’s why I want advice!” 

The Servamp and his Eve are both still for a few beats, Lily’s hand dropping from Misono’s mouth. The latter then says, “So… what’s the problem?”

“Well, it’s just that, it’s a weird person to have a crush on. And when I realized it, I realized that it had been a thing already for a while before it struck me. And instead of being like, ‘Whoa, I have a crush!’ it was more like, ‘Yeah, sounds about right.’”

Misono straightens out the cards Mahiru flicked over. “Your problem,” he says, “is that you don’t have a problem.”

Mahiru slumps. “I guess?”

“If it’s so simple, why not tell hi—them?” Lily stutters a little, something his Eve catches but the other doesn’t. It’s thanks to this slip-up that the situation truly dawns on Misono, and he thins his lips to keep from laughing. 

“It’ll be easiest for both parties if you just tell them,” Misono concurs, knowing especially that if Lily, who has known the other for hundreds of years, thinks being forward is the way to go, then he’ll agree. 

“Okay,” Mahiru says, standing up with purpose. “Okay, I’ll do it.” 

A few rooms away, Kuro lies on a futon that’s either his or Mahiru’s (they’re so close to each other, what does it matter), replaying some game he’s mastered on his DS. The door is slammed open, but closed much more slowly, and a careful breath identifies the enterer as his Eve. He blinks slowly, moving only his eyes to look up at the boy. 

“I love you,” Mahiru declares. 

The DS’s 8-bit music chimes quietly in the otherwise silent room. Kuro sets it aside without closing it, letting the music continue, and then holds out his arms. When Mahiru doesn’t move, expression confused, he sighs heavily and says, “I’ve been waiting. Come here and kiss me, ‘cause I’m not getting up.” 

“You… love me too?” Mahiru asks, approaching slowly. Kuro sighs again, then nods and, as soon as Mahiru is close enough, grabs his Eve’s wrist to yank him down onto the futon with him.

They kiss. 

Their love is simple. It’s easy, requires no effort, and conveniently strengthens their bond and therefore each other in battle. 

Mahiru doesn’t see how this could have been a problem at all.

**Author's Note:**

> consider [buying me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/ryuuzaou) or hitting me up on [the hellsite](http://todoiizuku.tumblr.com)


End file.
